Amortentia
by Yargies
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Hermione Granger toma una poción por equivocación? A pasos de la Guerra… -¡Armotentia!-, - Te amo Draco Malfoy!-.- Granger, controlate!- Mal Summary! Pero es buena, lo prometo!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Hoy, comienzo con un nuevo Fanfic, estoy loca de atar por DracoxHermione, es el primero que hago de esta pareja, así que espero que le haga honor a todas las escritoras de las que siempre leo y me inspiran mucho.

Bien, mi apodo, puede ser Mila, Amy o Yami. Soy de Argentina, y me gusta mucho Harry Potter.

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solamente me dedico a jugar con ellos y con hechos sacados de mi cabecita.**

**Summary:¿Qué sucede si Hermione Granger toma una poción por equivocación?A pasos de la Guerra… -¡Armotentia!-, - Te amo Draco Malfoy!-.- Granger, controlate!-**

• **Están en su 7mo año, Dumbledore vive, ya verán las razones y por obvias razones Snape y Malfoy siguen en el colegio.**

**Aviso: Este fic contiene palabras fuertes, todavía no decido si lemons ya que no es mi forma de escribir y nunca los hice. Por favor, si hay gente que se sienta ofendida o le molesta, no lo lea. Muchas gracias!**

_La canción de hoy: Lo que ustedes quieran. :D _

_•*•*•*•_

**I capitulo: Será divertido. **

Hermione observo los movimientos fluidos de su mejor amiga Ginny, por un momento deseo ser como ella. Deseo ser la hermosa, ingenua y perfecta Ginny. Con su hermoso cabello rojo que caía de manera suave, libre, perfectamente decorando su rostro de niña en proceso de ser mujer.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de cuanto hubiera querido ser alguien normal, sin obligaciones y al instante se arrepintió de desearlo, ella era Hermione Jane Granger, perfecta, amigable, sociable, servicial y dulce, ella era la inseparable amiga de Harry Potter, ella era la que lo apoyaba y lo alentaba cuando las cosas estaban mal. Y estaba orgullosa de serlo.

Como ahora… Miró a Harry con ternura y cariño, tenía el conocimiento de cuanto estaba sufriendo su amigo, pero lo cierto era que… Ella no lo sentía, ella solamente trataba de ser comprensiva con el, y apoyarlo al máximo. Como siempre lo hacía.

Su nombre en una exclamación y los aplausos y gritos de victoria, seguidos la hizo levantar la vista hacia el Director, Albus Dumbledore quien le sonreía con orgullo y ternura

- Hermione, levántate.- Susurró su pelirroja amiga quien la aplaudía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione, se levanto saludando con una mano y una sonrisa falsa que nadie alcanzo a notar. _Qué pasa aquí._

-¡Y el segundo premio anual de este año, quien estuvo compitiendo codo a codo con la Señorita Granger, es Draco Malfoy!- El cerebro de Hermione procesaba la información mientras miraba a la mesa que tenía enfrente. Una mueca de arrogancia y satisfacción adornaban el bello rostro del principe de las serpientes. Ahora la gente, los aplaudía a ambos.- ¡Por favor, jóvenes magos y hechiceras, hoy damos inicio al

Ciclo escolar! Solamente quiero que sepan que, este año será diferente a otro.- Un manto de miedo y tristeza cubrió a el Gran Comedor, que antes estaba lleno de jóvenes con regocijo.- Solamente quiero pedirles, a todos extremo cuidado y que antes de realizar sus acciones, lo piensen dos veces.- La voz del Director se aseveró mientras miraba a una mesa en particular, donde todos estaban vestidos con túnicas verdes.- Recuerden que sus acciones los definirán este año y toda su vida.- Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Le miro con aprecio. Qué valiente era ese hombre al pararse y rogarle a sus enemigos que lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer daño. -Ahora estudiantes, ¡el gran banquete!- Y diciendo esto se bajo del estrado, mientras todos los adolescentes presentes, se abalanzaban hacia la comida, tratando de no pensar en los catástrofes que se avecinaban.

-Esmpta Rimpco.- Pronunció Ron con la comida casi saliéndose de su boca. Hermione le dio una mirada fulminante junto con una mueca de asco.

-¡Ronald! ¡Qué asqueroso! Convivo contigo desde hace 7 años, y aún no puedo entender como es que sigues comiendo de esa manera.- Hermione pincho un brócoli con furia, mientras sus amigos reían por lo bajo.

-Vamos Hermione, sabes como es Ron, jamás aprende.- Dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, pero de igual forma. Nadie tiene porqué ver su comida. Es asqueroso.- Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ellos nunca cambiarían.

-Eres muy delicada.- Decía Ron mientras llevaba un poco de zumbo a su boca. Hermione lo miró roja de la ira, pero prefirió la ironía.

Hermione sonrió y aplaudió con las manos. – ¡Muy bien Ronald! Has aprendido algo esta noche, ¿a que sí? - -Sus amigos rieron a carcajadas, mientras ella también lo hacía. Después de todo, el curso de teatro al que le inscribieron el verano pasado en París no había sido tan malo.

-Herms, tienes que compartir la torre con Malfoy?- Pregunto la curiosa pelirroja sentada enfrente, al lado de Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Exclamó, para después sentirse avergonzada luego, ella no reaccionaba así. Ella era racional y tranquila. _Maldito curso de teatro_, pensó esta vez.

-¡Eso! – Explico Lavander, quien se incluyo sola a la conversación con una sonrisita estupida en sus labios.- Tendrás que compartir Torre con el Guapo de Slytherin! ¿No estas emocionada? – Exclamo aplaudiendo como ella misma lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Rodó los ojos.

-Estoy saltando en una pata Lav! – Su agria respuesta no dio pie a más plática. Así que Lav dio por zanjado el tema, aunque le hubiera gustado indagar más.

-¿Compartirás la torre con ese mortifago?- Pregunto Ron una octava más arriba. Ginny le dio una patada.- Auch! Ginny, ¿por qué me pateas? – Hermione y Ginny se miraron y suspiraron. Ronald era un caso perdido.

-Solo, cállate Ron, hazme caso. Solo cállate.- Le dijo Harry poniendo manto frío en sus discusiones.

A pesar de esa pequeña discusión con Ron – a la cual le siguieron muchas más.- La cena había sido una de las mejores que había tenido y no solamente por la comida, sino porque se había divertido de verdad con sus amigos. Una de las pocas veces en estos últimos tiempos, todos estaban bajo presión y con los entrenamientos. También el fingir agotaba psíquica y físicamente a los chicos, sobretodo a Hermione quien hace tiempo se venía sintiendo débil, ella creía que era por el cansancio.

*•*•*

-Draco! ¿Ya viste con quien te tocó? – Pregunto Pansy mientras rodeaba brazo con una mano. El rubio la miró con asco y se la sacó de encima.

- Era obvio que Granger sería premio anual.- Le dijo Blaise la morena quien lo miraba de mala gana. Ella le hablo a Draco, quería que le responda Draco, ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

- De cualquier manera.- Pansy movio su lacia cabellera negra, ignorando al Slytherin.- Draco, ¡eres un Sangre Pura! Del linaje más antiguo y que jamás se rompió. ¡Debes hacer algo, no puedes estar con la Come Libros Amiga de Potter! ¡Es un insulto!- Pansy chillaba sin parar. Draco la fulminó con sus ojos grises.

- Pansy, cierra la boca. Por Merlín! No te soporto.- El rubio platinado no lo soporto más y explotó. Ella era agobiante.

- Draco!- Chillo de nuevo al borde del llanto.- ¡No me grites soy tu novia!-Draco rodó los ojos, estaba cansado de eso.

- No, no lo eres Parkinson. Solamente déjame en paz! – Pansy hizo un puchero, y se levanto recogiendo trozos de su dignidad y caminó hacia la salida del gran comedor.

- Dramática.- Escupió el Slytherin.

- Yo diría estúpida, Draco.- Le dijo en tono jocoso Theodore Nott, Blaise rió y Draco solamente negó con la cabeza. Si había dos personas que pudieran reírse de el, sin salir muertos. Eran ellos, sus amigos.

- Cállense ya.- Espetó el rubio al ver que sus amigos no se callaban y seguían gastándole bromas. Los chicos se rieron un poco más y después se fueron calmando.

-¿Qué harás con lo de Granger?- Preguntó Zabinni, mientras se llevaba el zumbo de naranja a la boca. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada Blaise, nada.- Miro a la mesa de los Gryffindors, buscando un color castaño y ojos grandes de color miel, que el conocía bien. Los de su enemiga. Qué se había puesto buena.

Después de la cena en el gran comedor, los Slytherins se dirigieron a las mazmorras, conversando y riendo de los menos afortunados, olvidándose que ellos eran menos afortunados que cualquier pobre. Si no encontraban la salida, dentro de poco, serían llevados con el Señor Oscuro y Él les haría la marca. El entrenamiento ya había empezado, solamente un milagro los salvaría.

-Ese viejo, esta chiflado.- Comentó Theodore, mientras entraba a las mazmorras.

-Lo sé. Espero que nos den torres separadas.- Comentó Draco Malfoy, tirandose en el elegante sofá negro, que se encontraba en medio de la estancia.

-Joven Malfoy.- Una voz fría y autoritaria se escucho por los pasillos, para que después se haga presente el dueño de la misma.- Sus pertenencias se encuentran en su nueva torre de premio anual. Cabe resaltar que por su excelente conducta durante estos seis años, también se le asigna el cargo de prefecto de Slytherin.- Snape, paso sus ojos por el rostro del chico que, al igual que el, no demostraba emoción alguna. Paso por su lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Espero que me haga sentir orgulloso. Sígame.

Malfoy se despidió de sus amigos con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras Nott y Zabinni sonreían con arrogancia y compartían la seña.

Este prometía ser uno de sus mejores años.

*•*•

-Hermione, usted ya sabe que fue seleccionada como premio anual, ¿no?- Minerva Mcgonagall sonreía amablemente mientras la guiaba por los pasillos, ahora desiertos.

-Sí profesora.- Respondió la castaña respetuosamente.

-Bien, pues también fue seleccionada como prefecta.- La castaña ahogo un chillido de emoción, ¡sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad!- Así que espero que su comportamiento sea tan bueno como el de todos los años. A pesar de sus travesuras, es la mejor hechicera de generaciones y en cuanto a comportamiento. Estoy segura de que todo tiene que ver con las influencias de Potter y compañía.- Hermione asintió insegura, tratando de aparentar ser alguien puro, pues sabía que sin la información que ella misma le pasaba a Harry esas travesuras no se hubieran concretado. Ella era la mente maestra, mientras que aquellos dos, eran la masa de músculos.

Hermione río por lo bajo ante su propio chiste.

-Muchas gracias Profesora Mcgonagall, la haré sentir orgullosa y cuidaré mi puesto.- Minerva quien era más alta que Hermione, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza cariñosamente. La castaña no se ofendió, sabía que le tenía cariño.

-Eso espero, Hermione.- Minerva se paró enfrente a uno de los grandes cuadros, se parecía a uno que ella había visto, de un pintor muggle muy reconocido. Decidió preguntárselo a Minerva, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, un rubio platinado con mueca de indiferencia y un hombre con cabello negro grasiento hicieron su aparición.

-Minerva.- El hombre dio un amague de sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

-Severus, que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado justo antes de entrar. De esta manera podremos impartir las normas.

-Adelante.- Respondió Snape a las miradas de su colega. Mcgonagall miro a Hermione y a Malfoy por igual.

-Muy bien, como ambos, son prefectos y premios anuales, deberán llevarse lo mejor posible este año. Sin importar qué. Dentro de este lugar, pueden no hablarse, pero fuera de aquí se hablaran con cortesía y amabilidad.- Miro a Malfoy directamente a los ojos. Y luego siguió.- Ahora les daremos la contraseña de su torre, que no debe ser revelada a nadie.- Y ahora miro a Hermione acentuando las palabras.- Por favor, acaten estas ordenes y no serán castigados.

Ambos alumnos asintieron y escucharon atentos la contraseña que decía Severus Snape.

_-Destino incierto.-_ El cuadro se abrió dejando pasar a las cuatro personas dentro de la estancia. La sala común era de cuatro colores, el verde se entrelazaba con el dorado, y el rojo con el plateado, más los cuatro juntos no se tocaban. Habían cuatro sillones de un color entre negro y gris, tres individuales y uno lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa el largo cuerpo de Malfoy, una mesa de color beige donde estaban sus libros, plumas y tinteros. La alfombra era de un color marrón chocolate. La chimenea estaba encendida, dándole un toque a hogar. Ciertamente, todos los colores y formas de ese lugar combinaban a la perfección.- Esta es su torre, el baño es compartido esperamos que tengan una buena estancia, pasen buenas noches.- Snape se dirigió a la salida, mientras Mcgonagall miraba con pena a su estudiante favorita, cuanto hubiera querido salvarla de esta situación. Hermione le regalo una sonrisa sincera y con eso ella puedo salir tranquila del extraño cuadro.

-Muy bien Granger.- Malfoy se tiro en uno de los sillones, mientras la miraba apreciando el lugar.- Escuchaste lo que dijo tu amada profesora, ¿no? Aquí adentro, no me mires, no me hables, no me toques. Allá afuera, serás mi agradable compañera.- Su tono de burla y arrogancia hicieron su sangre hervir. Hermione contó hasta diez antes de mirarlo y contestar.

-Muy bien Malfoy- Comenzó ella imitandolo.- no quiero a ninguna de tus amiguitas aquí, este es el lugar de los dos, si quieres charlar o algo, vete con tu grupo de serpientes. Aquí no.- Alzo la nariz, sintiendose orgullosa de su tono frio y calculador. Había sonado muy Slytherin tal como el.

-Si Potter y su pobretón entran en este lugar, tu vida será un infierno.- Draco Malfoy se sintió amenazado, nadie le decía que hacer y que no. Se levanto arreglándose con elegancia su tunica.

-Si alguna de tus putillas o amigos, entran en este lugar, el infierno será placentero comparado con lo que yo te haré sufrir, hurón.- Sus ojos se conectaron, los de el llenos de furia, los de ella con diversión y calculadores.- Me voy a dormir, Malfoy. Gracias por la amena charla.

-Cuando quieras, impura.- Exclamó mientras ella subía al cuarto.

-¡Cuidado con los insultos, huron de pacotilla o te haré un hechizo reductor y te meteré en un frasco sin oxigeno y no te dejaré salir!- Grito la Gryffindor antes de cerrar su habitación de un portazo.

-Será divertido.- El rubio sonrió mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

*•*•*•*•

_Espero que les haya gustado! Es solamente el primer capítulo._

_Mila. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclairmer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solamente me dedico a jugar con ellos y con hechos sacados de mi cabecita.**_

**Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Hermione Granger toma una poción por equivocación?A pasos de la Guerra… -¡Armotentia!-, - Te amo Draco Malfoy!-.- Granger, controlate!-**

• **Están en su 7mo año, Dumbledore vive, ya verán las razones y por obvias razones Snape y Malfoy siguen en el colegio.**

**Aviso: Este fic contiene palabras fuertes, todavía no decido si lemons ya que no es mi forma de escribir y nunca los hice. Por favor, si hay gente que se sienta ofendida o le molesta, no lo lea. ¡Muchas gracias! Y si lees, Reviews para que me sienta contenta!**

**Gracias por los ánimos a Sharlotte, Christall y Blackmoon43!**

**Canción de hoy: **_**Is it any wonder? – Keane. **__**O simplemente la que prefieran (:**_

_ ._•

**Capitulo II: No es lo que parece.**

Rápido, rápido, rápido. No llegaría temprano a Encantamientos. Ahogo un gruñido de molestia, todo por culpa de Malfoy, si el estupido niño engreído, no hubiera acaparado el baño, durante tres horas, ella no estaría corriendo ahora mismo, como una loca desaforada por los pasillos, con su pelo alborotado apenas recogido con un palillo, las medias tan abajo, la pollera más arriba de lo normal mostrando sus largas piernas, la camisa desabotonada en los ultimos y la corbata totalmente mal hecha, para colmo, la tunica era un peso innecesario y si a eso le sumamos el cansancio que venía sintiendo desde hace un par de días, era como una cruel broma del destino.

-Mierda.- Susurro la chica mientras apretaba más el paso, se le hizo ver a su pequeño profesor caminar con el mismo apuro que ella. Una mueca de terror domino su cara, ¡ese pequeñín era más rápido que ella! – Merlín.- dijo en voz alta, mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pasando de esa manera al amigable profesor.

Llegó finalmente a destino, sana, salva y con toda su desprolijidad nada propia en ella. Se sentó al lado de Harry quien la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te sucedió Hermione?- Hermione, alzó la vista, para mirar los verdes ojos de su amigo.

-Me dormí Harry, no te preocupes.- Mintió. La castaña puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó. El solamente sonrío, sin creerle, pero dándole un respiro.

El profesor Flitwick llegó agitado, y cuando por fin se recupero, los Gryffindors y Ravenclaw se dispusieron a escuchar y participar en la clase.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, para cuando se dieron cuenta, el mes de Agosto se acababa y con el, el ambiente de regocijo que causaba el primer mes de clases.

El trío de oro, estaba sentado en el gran comedor, mientras Ron y Harry bromeaban entre ellos, afortunadamente, ya habían entendido que no podían entrar en su torre y que con Malfoy no pasaba nada, como varias veces le habían insinuado. Como la castaña se arto de negarlo, se dedico a ignorar las preguntas relacionadas con el Rubio. Sus amigos, entendieron que deberían dejar de hablar de el, si no querían que ella les rompiera la cara con uno de sus puños.

Afortunadamente, Hermione se sentía un poco mejor, la debilidad que sentía iba de apoco transformándose en energía, no entendía porqué tenía esos constantes mareos, seguramente le bajaba la presión. No se preocupaba en ir a la enfermería, porque sabía que incrementaría la duda en Harry y en Ron y no la dejarían seguir con sus entrenamientos, ni con sus estudios.

- Herms, te vas a comer eso?- Pregunto su pelirrojo amigo, que por esta vez tuvo la delicadeza de no dirigirse a ella mientras engullía comida.

Hermione miró su plato, que tenía sobras de puré de papas y pollo. Lo miró a el con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.- No Ron, cómelo. – Ron sonrió y le sacó el plato de comida de enfrente. – Ronald, no te olvides de que hoy te toca la ronda. Nada de salteártela como la otra vez, eres prefecto y tienes responsabilidades. – Esta vez Hermione utilizo su voz autoritaria, Ron trago con miedo.

-Claro Herms, te juro que no volverá a pasar, solamente me dormí.- La castaña lo inspecciono con ojo critico para luego asentir con una mueca.

-Bien chicos, voy a mi torre, necesito un poco de armonía y Malfoy se encuentra afortunadamente en este salón.- Aseguro la castaña mientras miraba a la mesa de Serpientes, en donde Draco charlaba amenamente con sus amigotes. Tras un mes de convivencia, ella ya había desarrollado la habilidad de saber donde se encontraba Malfoy, sin necesidad de que el se lo dijera, incluso sabía que clases tenía y a que hora, los horarios de Quidditch y cuando se iba a dormir, alrededor de las 11 p.m. pues escuchaba el portazo que siempre daba.

-Que duermas bien Hermione.- Su rubia amiga Luna estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, le agradaba más de la cuenta estar cerca de Ronald.- Y ten cuidado con los _Snorkack._- Hermione asintió mientras callaba a su conciencia que le pedía a gritos, que golpeara la cabeza de su rubia amiga hasta que se de cuenta de que eso no existe.

-Si Luna, lo tendré en cuenta.- Hermione se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla ya que a pesar de que la exasperaba un poco, era su mejor amiga y siempre le inspiraba ternura.- Adios chicos.- Saludo de esta manera también a Ron que se sentaba a su lado y a Harry y Neville con la mano.

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, mientras concentraba en su cabeza lo que haría al llegar al lugar, su torre estaba algo lejos del comedor y un poco apartada de los demás lugares y por eso se daba el tiempo de caminar lentamente, le gustaba la soledad que le daba el castillo a estas horas, donde todos estaban cenando y ella estaba sola en ese gran lugar, en donde se sentía como en casa, donde era popular, querida, donde tenía a sus amigos y también enemigos. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, pues al instante se le vino a la mente Malfoy. Ese hombre en verdad le hacía la vida imposible, tanto como si le hablaba o si no lo hacía. Era como un pequeño niño que necesitaba llamar la atención todo el tiempo, y ella se la daba.

A unos 15 metros de llegar a su destino, la castaña comenzó a oír voces, al parecer discutían, una era masculina, todavía no la podía reconocer y la otra… La otra le causaba escalofríos.

A pesar de sus miedos, la castaña se dirigió al lugar del que provenían las voces era en uno de los pasillos oscuros en los cuales ella jamás se atrevió a explorar.

-¡Draco, eres un Malfoy y harás lo que yo te digo!- Exclamo esa voz que le provocaba escalofríos, era una voz fría, calculadora y… Furiosa.

-Padre, no puedo hacerlo.- El sonido de una mano chocando con la mandíbula de otra persona retumbo por el lugar, y un gemido de dolor.

-¡Te he dicho que eres un Malfoy, maldita sea! – Grito esta vez la voz, a la que ella reconocio como Lucius Malfoy. Se acercó más y pudo ver a los dos Malfoys, con sus imponentes alturas y sus cabellos rubios, ambos con el mismo color de ojos. ¿Pero qué hacia Malfoy ahí? Seguramente dejo el comedor después que ella y tomó un atajo.

Lo que vio la sorprendió, Draco estaba erguido con elegancia, mientras su padre parado frente a el, mostraba un repudio y un odio hacia su primogénito, le gritaba sin cesar. Pero Draco Malfoy, no se movía seguía con ese gesto de indiferencia y sus ojos increíblemente grises, se opacaban de, lo que ella creía, era ira.

Hermione sufría no poder ayudarlo. No importaban las veces que Malfoy la había insultado, ella no sabía lo que era el desprecio de un padre hacia un hijo. Le pareció tan ruin y asqueroso, incluso para alguien como Lucius Malfoy.

-Padre,- llamó Malfoy con aparente calma que le heló la piel. Y lo miró a los ojos.- No me uniré al ejercito de Voldemort. Arruina tu vida, pero no lo harás con la mía. No serviré a alguien en quien no creo y que no me conviene. Sabes que perderá, Potter es más fuerte. Lo sabes.- El padre de Malfoy respiraba agitado a causa de la ira, Hermione se tapo la boca ante su confesión y valentía, pero tenía miedo por el. Tenía miedo por Malfoy.- Te pido esto como tu hijo, tu primogénito… Padre, por favor, huye con madre, vete escóndete, pídele a Dumbledore refugio y amparo. Por favor Padre, es lo único que te pido. Seré el mejor en todo lo que haga, te lo juro, ni siquiera Granger podrá superar mis calificaciones, venceré a Potter en el Quidditch…- Draco se arrodilló ante su padre, quien sorprendentemente acaricio su cabeza y se la llevo a la panza para luego besarla.- Por favor padre, te lo ruego. Vete, sálvate, no dejes que ese psicópata arruine nuestras vidas. – La voz de Draco se quebraba mientras abrazaba desesperado el torso de su Padre. Lucius Malfoy, lo miro con un amor infinito, que Hermione Granger jamás olvidará.

-Hijo, sabes que nunca te he negado nada… Y esta vez no será la excepción. Los salvaré, solamente, mantente alejado de Slytherin, existen traidores a Dumbledore que estoy dispuesto a desenmascarar. Draco, - Lucius alzó el rostro de su hijo, quien lo miraba con alivio y lagrimas en los ojos.- Eres un Malfoy, no muestre debilidad a nadie, solamente a tu familia. Tu lealtad, es conmigo y tu madre y si tiene novia o enamorada con ella también. No confíes en Zabinni y en Nott, ellos si estan dispuestos a todo por el Poder. Yo también lo estoy Draco, pero soy conciente de que esto destruye a tu madre y a ti. Ahora levántate, no te críe para que llores como niña. – Draco Malfoy rió, pero rió de verdad, sin burlas, sin ironías. Río con su padre, quien al parecer no era tan frío y despiadado como ella creía.

-Gracias padre, juro que no te arrepentirás.- Lo abrazo todavía sonriendo, mientras su padre palmeaba la espalda. Hermione sonrío al ver que no todo era lo que parece, y que los Malfoy en realidad eran tan, o más unidos que la familia Weasley.

Contenta, mareada y algo confundida y avergonzada de haber presenciado un momento tan íntimo en la vida de una familia, Hermione camino con paso apurado pero tambaleante a su torre, sintiéndose un poco débil y no dándole importancia, seguramente se debería a que no estaba durmiendo bien o bien por los entrenamientos.

Pronunció la contraseña viendo el cuadro abrirse, con su visión algo borrosa, no le dio importancia. De repente, sus piernas le fallaron y sintió la cabeza pesada y que todo le daba vueltas. Lo último que escucho fue su apellido en boca de su peor enemigo.

*•

Caminaba tranquilo hacia su torre, ya había arreglado su vida y la de su familia, ahora por fin tendría la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que pensar en esa estupida guerra.

Con paso seguro caminando por el oscuro pasillo del cual finalmente pudo salir, divisó una figura femenina pequeña y tambaleante.

-Granger.- Susurro con malicia, dado a su estado de ánimo de euforia sería bueno molestarla un poco.

Camino más rápido así la retendría un poco antes de la entrada, pero lo que vio le heló la piel. Su castaña compañera de torre caía suavemente al suelo. Su corazón se oprimió sin sentido, y corrió a auxiliarla.

-¡Granger!- Grito mientras corría a toda prisa, se tiro al lado de ella mientras tomaba su cabeza, la chica estaba inconciente.- ¡Granger, despierta! ¡Granger, dirán que fui yo quien te mate! – Exaltado y asustado, Draco Malfoy tomó en brazos a su única competencia en estudio y la llevo a la enfermería a toda prisa.- Agradece que la enfermería este algo cerca y que todos estén cenando, sino te hubiera dejado tirada, ratón.- El rubio sintió como ella en su inconciencia se acomodaba más contra su pecho trabajado y suspiraba. – Estúpida Granger.

*•

Abrió los ojos en un lugar desconocido, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?, se levanto de la cama con olor a desinfectante y entonces lo supo, estaba en el lugar más odiado en el mundo. La enfermería. Miro a su izquierda y vio las camas vacías y pulcramente ordenadas y cuando giro su cara, sin levantarse vio una rubia cabeza posicionada en su estomago. La acaricio con una dulce sonrisa, ¿quien sería? Su pelo era suave y lacio, agradable al tacto y al parecer muy bien cuidado. No recordaba a nadie con ese color de cabello, excepto...- Malfoy!- Grito la ojimiel sorprendida y asustando a Malfoy quien estaba dormido sobre su estomago.

-Granger, ¿no te enseñaron que molestar el sueño de los demás es de mala educación?- El rubio la miro con antipatía, que ella supo ignorar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Malfoy?- Le preguntó evidentemente incomoda por la oscuridad de la noche que solamente cortaba la luna llena y el lugar desierto sin pistas de Madame Pomfrey.

-Bien Granger, esta es la historia oficial: Yo llegaba a la torre y tú estabas tirada en el suelo con todo tu pelo de escoba revuelto por el piso y miles de hormigas en el.- Hermione instintivamente se llevo una mano a su cabello. Malfoy río quedamente.

-Estupido.- Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.- Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Se sentó en la cama, viendo como el se recostaba en la silla cruzando los brazos y mirándola con cara calculadora.

-Te desmayaste y te traje aquí, pero Pomfrey no aparece. Y la verdad no sentía ganas de ir a buscarla por todo el puto castillo.- Respondió con vos fría y pedante.- Además deberías agradecerme de que te traje aquí. Mis brazos te tocaron. – Una sonrisa torcida se acentuaba en sus labios.

-¿Tus brazos contaminados?- Esta vez la que sonrío fue Hermione.- Gracias de todos modos Malfoy, ya estoy bien y ya me voy.- La castaña de grandes ojos se paro de un salto, se mareo y se cayo hacia atrás, en la cama otra vez.

Una carcajada la hizo salir de su confusión.

-Oh sí, la verdad es que te veo muy bien. Lindas piernas Granger.- Inmediatamente la castaña se estiro la falda del colegio que llevaba y miro mal a Malfoy. Roja como un tomate.

-Cállate Malfoy.- La castaña frunció el ceño mientras se metía dentro de la cama nuevamente, arrugo la nariz al sentir el olor de desinfectante. – Odio este olor.- Pensó en voz alta. Malfoy sonrío.

-Granger, ¿estas embarazada?- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Estas loco Malfoy! – Le chilló la castaña, Malfoy volteó los ojos.

-Vamos, es lo más normal del mundo. ¿De quien es? ¿Potter? ¿La comadreja? ¿Neville? - Hermione sintio arcadas.

-Malfoy, eres un asco.- El rubio rió al ver su cara de asco.- ¡Y NO estoy embarazada, por todos los cielos! ¿Como puedes pensar algo así?- El rubio se paro de su silla y camino por la habitación.

-Bueno Granger, no es muy difícil. Te desmayas, te mareas, hueles cosas que no existen y tienes arcadas.- Hermione rodó los ojos. – Esas son suficientes razones para estar embarazada.

-Malfoy, eres un idiota.

-Qué halago.

-Estúpido, no es un halago, lo digo en serio: Eres un idiota. El más grande que vi. – Hermione se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Claro Granger, el más grande que viste. – Le contesto el rubio con el doble sentido impregnado en su voz. Hermione se ruborizo tanto que le hizo competencia al pelirrojo pelo de su amiga.

-Hazle un favor al mundo y suicídate - En ese mismo instante las puertas de la enfermería fueron abiertas.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Jamás pensé oírla decir eso! Pensé que era más cordial y buena.- La regordeta Madame Pomfrey hacía acto de presencia en su enfermería. Y Hermione nuevamente, estaba más roja que cualquiera de los Weasley.

-Lo siento Madame Pomfrey, era una broma entre Malfoy y yo.- Hermione le mandó una mirada a Malfoy, rogando que le siguiera en el juego. Ella era la perfecta Hermione Granger. ¡Siempre adorable y buena! ¡No iba a perderlo todo por un imbecil como el!

-Sí Madame Pomfrey, estar en la misma torre no hace tener esta clase de… Intimidad.- El rubio camino elegantemente hasta posicionarse al lado de Hermione, quien estaba sentada en la cama. Hermione sonrío nerviosa. – De cualquier manera, Granger esta enferma.- Y ahí se le fue la sonrisa, ella no estaba enferma! Solamente se desmayo!

-Malfoy, no estoy enferma, solamente me desmaye.- Un chillido y los pasos apurados de Madame Pomfrey resonaron en el lugar.

-Señorita Granger! ¿Se ha desmayado? ¿Por qué no me han buscado antes? A ver…- Tendió a Hermione en la cama y la examino con su varita. Después de 15 minutos, le sacó sangre y la examino nuevamente, un suspiro de alivio resonó en la enfermería.- Bien Hermione, lo único que tiene usted, es que se salta la alimentación, a eso le sumamos los ejercicios tanto mentales como físicos.- La miro con autoridad y censura. – No debería exigirse tanto Hermione, le daré una poción para que pueda dormir por hoy y con eso irá a su habitación acompañada de Malfoy.- el rubio las miro y asintió con el ceño fruncido. El solo esperaba que nadie pueda verlos.

-Sí Madame.

Los siguientes minutos, la pasaron jugando al "Te miro, me miras, no te miro más". Afortunadamente, no había tensión o por lo menos no se sentía. Hermione se tiro más en la cama y se arropó mejor, hacia mucho frío. Al parecer estaba en un estado de Anemia, y tendría que comer más. No debería saltearse más comida si quería estar en forma y con las energías necesarias para los éxtasis y la guerra. Se estremeció al pensar en la guerra, y en todo lo que eso conlleva. Muertes, heridos, mortifagos. Tenía miedo, por Harry, por Ron, por sus amigos, sus profesores y su familia. Tenía miedo por ella. Ella quería vivir y ser grande, tenía sueños y esperanzas, con la P.E.D.D.O y con demás leyes mágicas que quería aplicar, quería formar una familia grande y linda, llena de amor hacia sus hijos y hacia su esposo.

Ella quería vivir. Ella iba a vivir.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Aquí está la poción, bébasela toda, la veré mañana por la mañana, ¿si? – La castaña asintió mientras olía el perfume. Era un olor familiar, Olor a un libro nuevo, chocolate y perfume elegante y caro. Le gustaba ese olor, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Se encogió de hombros y bebió la poción.- Muy bien, señor Malfoy usted puede quedarse con ella. – Malfoy asintió, más por compromiso que por querer. Sin embargo, algo le obligaba a quedarse. – Señorita Granger, ¿esta bien?

Hermione respondio asintiendo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos. Solamente escuchaba voces que se alejaban, dejandola a ella, en un profundo sueño. Dormida, soñando con nada en particular.

La dejaron simplemente durmiendo. En paz.

•*•*•*•

Creo que todos están sorprendidos con la relación que llevan Lucius y Draco, la verdad yo iba a hacerla un poco más violenta y negativa. Pero me parecía sumamente cruel, el hecho de que Draco le rogara a su padre que huyera con su madre y que como respuesta Lucius le hiciera un Crucio.

Además creo fielmente, en el hecho de que Lucius es un ser frío y prepotente con el resto, pero ama con locura a Narcissa y a Draco. Lo creo con cada célula de mi ser, de cualquier manera, los hechos irán apareciendo mientras avance la historia.

Gracias por leer, mucho amor y paz.

Un Review me llenará de alegría el cuerpo! :D

Mila.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclairmer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solamente me dedico a jugar con ellos y con hechos sacados de mi cabecita.**_

**Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Hermione Granger toma una poción por equivocación?A pasos de la Guerra… -¡Armotentia!-, - Te amo Draco Malfoy!-.- Granger, controlate!-**

• **Están en su 7mo año, Dumbledore vive, ya verán las razones y por obvias razones Snape y Malfoy siguen en el colegio.**

**Aviso: Este fic contiene palabras fuertes, todavía no decido si lemons ya que no es mi forma de escribir y nunca los hice. Por favor, si hay gente que se sienta ofendida o le molesta, no lo lea. ¡Muchas gracias! Y si lees, Reviews para que me sienta contenta!**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron, tengo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

_**Cancion de hoy: Crush – Glee Cast Version y luego Teenage Dream – Katy Perry, o simplemente lo que prefieran  
!**_

_**IMPORTANTE**__**: Va a llegar un momento, en el que el capitulo ya comienza a ser narrado por ellos, se me hace muy difícil seguir siendo narradora omnisciente.**_

*•*•*•*

**Capitulo III: Poción.**

El sol salía como cada mañana iluminando una chica de largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios pequeños y llenos, y un largo cabello entre castaño y rubio que se esparcía por la almohada. Se estiró y bostezó mientras maldecía al sol por no dejarla dormir más. Abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar y los abrió nuevamente, acostumbrándolos a la luz.

Se levanto despacio, a pesar de querer dormir un poco más se sentía bien, con energía y alegría. Quería correr y soñar con un mundo de flores y chocolates.

Sus adormilados ojos captaron un rostro fuerte y hermoso, como el de un ángel. Y entonces sucedió.

Algo hizo _boom_, y luego _Bang_. Y de repente una sensación de calidez y de increíble deseo por besar los labios de cierto rubio que dormía con la cabeza encima de la cama. Se acerco en cuatro patas hacia donde estaba su rubio compañero de habitación y se recostó de modo que su cara y la del chico quedaran a centímetros.

Hermione acarició su rostro con sutileza y una dulzura infinita, sus grandes ojos marrones y curiosos le buscaban algún defecto y no los encontró. Observo sus largas pestañas rubias, su tez blanca más no pálida, su hermosa nariz masculina, sus pómulos, su frente, su fuerte mandíbula, y sus labios. Esos labios finos y largos. Esos labios que ella ansiaba besar.

Y así lo hizo. Hermione Granger, acercó sus labios a los de su enemigo. Y le dejo un calido beso en el. Pero no se resistió y beso sus parpados, su nariz, su mandíbula, sus mejillas, su frente y después volvió a sus labios. Como no encontraba respuesta, se dijo así misma que sería mejor levantarlo, el sol estaba un poco bajo, así que serían las siete a.m, y no quería que su amado y ella llegaran tarde a clase.

- Draco.- Le llamo ella con voz dulce. El Slytherin se removió un poco al escuchar su nombre.- ¡Draco, levántate! – Insistió la muchacha, esta vez sacudiéndole el fuerte brazo del chico. Malfoy abrió los ojos y tal como lo hizo la castaña anteriormente, los cerró y abrió nuevamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol y a donde estaba. Pero los volvió a cerrar con pereza. El tenía sueño y no le importaba lo que le pasara a la sabelotodo.

Hermione sonrío con dulzura.- Amor, basta de juegos. ¡Levántate ya!- Y si antes Draco Malfoy no quería abrir sus ojos, después de escuchar esas palabras, fue más fuerte que él. Se levanto de un tirón y abrió los ojos tan grandes que Hermione pensó que se le saldrían en algún momento.

-¿Qué?- El rubio se pego mentalmente, ¿esa era la única palabra que el podía articular? Maldito imbecil.

Hermione lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y se tiró a su cuello quedando sentada en su regazo. Le sonrío como maniática y le acaricio la cara.- ¡Por fin puedo ver tus hermosos ojos grises, que iluminan mi día desde que te conocí!- Draco sorprendido y a la vez malhumorado arrugo su ceño y levantó una ceja mirándola feo.

Eso había sonado muy cursi.

Hermione se encargo con uno de sus dedos y la dulzura que antes no existía en ella hacia el rubio, de borrar el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- Esta vez, el rubio se pego en la frente de verdad con una mano. Hermione lo miro preocupada.

-Cariño, ¿porque te golpeas?- Hermione tomó la mano con la que antes el rubio se había golpeado y la beso para luego llevarla a su mejilla.

Malfoy finalmente reaccionó, sacándole la mano y levantándose de la silla con tanta violencia que tiró a la Gryffindor al suelo. Hermione sollozó por el golpe y el rechazo.

-¿Qué, en nombre de toda la mierda, es lo que te sucede esta mañana Granger? – Le gritó el chico. Hermione sollozó nuevamente, no le gustaba cuando su _osito polar_ le gritaba.- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? – Le volvió a preguntar ablandándose un poco más, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-Por qué me estas gritando, _osito_. ¡Sabes cuanto lo odio! – Y si antes Draco Malfoy se había ablandado ahora definitivamente se volvió a endurecer. _¿Qué carajo era eso de Osito? _– Además no entiendo porque te pones así. Tu me amas yo te amo a ti, seremos felices y tendremos hijos rubios y de ojos grises.- Hermione se levanto con sus dos manos entrelazada y una mirando soñadoramente hacia la ventana. Malfoy la miro como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Granger, estas oficialmente loca.- Malfoy negaba con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo, tratando de arreglar esos mechones que se escapaban.

-Por ti, _osito polar._ – Hermione se acerco a él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin quererlo soltar. Malfoy no respondía pero Hermione estaba contenta a pesar del extraño dolor en el pecho.

-¡Granger, basta de _osito plomar_! – Le dijo harto de la situación sacándose de encima a Granger, quien ni bien fue apartada de él se llevó una mano al corazón y se le caían las lagrimas sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Y ahora que te ocurre? ¿Te he roto el corazón?- Pregunto el buscador con sorna. La castaña gimió mientras asentía con la cabeza, el dolor del pecho no la dejaba pensar.

-Draco, me duele el pecho.- Le respondió ella con la voz que apenas le alcanzaba. El rubio se alejo unos pasos para caminar hacia la salida.- ¡Draco!- Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, en su voz se denotaba la desesperación.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que me importa poco si te mueres ahora? Me pusiste de muy mal humor Granger. – Hermione sollozó y se fue deslizando hasta el suelo, Malfoy evitó mirarla porque sabía que le daría pena y se quedaría con ella.

-Draco me duele mucho.- Ahogada por los sollozos y los gemidos de dolor, a penas escucho esa confirmación.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía dolerle el rechazo de el hacia ella? Y entonces el rostro de Draco se tiño en comprensión. Ayer Madame Pomfrey le dio otra poción, bastante distinta a la de dormir.

-Amortentia.- Susurró para si mismo mientras giraba en busca de su compañera. Y la encontró tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas, estaba inconciente.- Estúpida Granger.

*•*•*•*.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿que sucede? – Madame Pomfrey se sorprendió al ver llegar al rubio tan apurado y asustado. Se preocupó.

- Es Granger, al parecer le dio otra poción y no la del sueño.- Madame Pomfrey arrugo su ceño enojada.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a insinuarme siquiera que he confundido la poción! – Malfoy rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba sus gritos. - ¡Soy una enfermera respetada en todo mundo mágico! ¿Es qué usted no tiene consideración? Irrespetuoso, mal educado.

-Granger se ha desmayado porque le dije que no me diga _osito plomar._- Madame Pomfrey abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Se giró buscando en la habitación las pociones, las encontró en el conocido estante y camino con rapidez hacia el. Tomó con desespero las dos botellitas similares del estante, y vio su nombre uno decía _Sleeping Draft_ y el otro decía _Amortentia._

– ¡Por Merlín!- Gritó Madame Pomfrey.- ¡Nunca me paso, nunca me paso! – Pomfrey siguió divagando mientras caminaba por el lugar con las dos botellitas en la mano y Draco Malfoy la miraba desde la puerta, preguntándose que carajo hacía parado allí.

Cuando Pomfrey se compuso de la fatídica falla en su carrera y según ella la única mancha en su expediente, se dirigió casi corriendo a la enfermería y Draco la siguió apurado. Pomfrey le había advertido que no hiciera nada que atentara contra el bienestar de su compañera, eso incluía rechazarla. El rubio se tragó sus palabras, pero maldijo a la enfermera incompetente. Como ella le había dado la poción equivocada a la sabelotodo, ahora el la tendría que aguantar hechizada.

Llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraron con Hermione sentada en la cama mirando fijamente hacia una ventana, la castaña al escuchar los apurados pasos giró la cara hacia las puertas de la enfermería.

Una gran sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios y se paró inmediatamente para luego correr como loca y colgarse por el rubio a horcadas. Draco casi se cae para atrás por suerte el estaba preparado, sabía que tenía que hacer para que Granger no sufriera más de la cuenta, así que la cargo mejor, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo rodeara la pequeña cintura y la alzara un poco más, Hermione rió al ver que correspondía su abrazo. Malfoy gruñó. Hermione rió una vez más.

-Lo siento _Dragoncito_, juro que nunca más te llamare _Osito Polar_. – Le aseguró la Hermione hechizada mientras agarraba su cara y le plantaba un beso de los que solo se ven en telenovelas.

Malfoy se sorprendió por unos momentos y luego se quedo quieto. ¡Granger lo estaba besando! ¡Y de una manera nada santa, Al diablo, el era hombre, no una roca! Tomo a Hermione pasándole un brazo por debajo de su trasero sin tocarla verdaderamente. Hermione suspiro y sonrió entre el beso y acaricio el rostro de Malfoy y cuando quiso profundizar el beso una voz incomoda los interrumpió.

-¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día! – Grito escandalizada Madame Pomfrey, al instante Hermione dejo de besar a Malfoy haciendo un puchero que al Slytherin se le antojó muy lindo. – ¡Granger, bájese inmediatamente de su compañero! Qué escándalo, por favor…- Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de mascullar cosas para si misma mientras Hermione se baja del rubio y arreglaba su uniforme.

-Madame Promfrey,- llamó Hermione con voz clara y calmada. Hasta parecía que no estaba hechizada. – ¿Estoy hechizada verdad? – Madame Promfrey la miró impresionada.

-Así es Señorita Granger. Ha sido un error mío lo lamento mucho.- La enfermera bajo la mirada apenada.- Le aseguro que nunca me ha sucedido. – Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione sonrío con gentileza.

¿Tomé amortentia cierto? – Cuestionó la castaña.

-Sí. – Respondió claramente la mujer enfrente de ellos.- su antídoto no es difícil de crear, pero usted estará así por lo menos dos meses y Malfoy tendrá que cuidarla lo más que pueda.- Los premios anuales abrieron los ojos como platos. Uno asustado y asqueado y la otra asustada también y emocionada.

-¿Dos meses? Madame Pomfrey, se bien lo que es la Amortentia, podría morir si no tengo respuestas. Es muy peligroso.- Hermione se llevo sus manos unidas a su pecho, con miedo y una obsesión corriendo por sus venas. Obsesión por Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento señorita Granger, estamos en tiempos de Guerra y el Profesor Snape, se encuentra en una importante misión.- La miró a los ojos con complicidad, aunque Draco tambien lo sabía.- Tendrán que aguantar. No le queda otra opción. – Entonces miró a Malfoy.- Señor Malfoy, ¿Podría hablar un minuto con usted?- Malfoy quien estaba todavía en Shock la miró y asintió.

Sí.

-Dragoncito,- Llamó con voz melosa la castaña. A Malfoy se le heló la piel.- Te estaré esperando afuera, no tardes!- Se acerco saltando y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después guiñar un ojo. Malfoy se estremeció.

_**Draco Malfoy POV.**_

¿Qué cosas más me pasaran? ¿Esto es Karma Merlín? Por que si lo es te pido que me tengas piedad. He sido bastante bueno, digo casi muy bueno. No tanto como San Potter, pero he donado mis ropas más caras (obligado por Madre) a un hogar de gente necesitada, he… He sido bueno con los menos afortunados que no son tan hermosos, ni tienen tanta gracia, no he sucumbido ante las insistencias de mi padre por entrar del lado oscuro.

¿Por qué, en nombre de toda la mierda, me has elegido a mí para que me haga cargo de la _estúpida-soy-perfecta-y-sabelotodo-Granger_? ¿No he padecido lo suficiente al estar encerrado en esa Torre de mierda todo el santo día con ella, y más encima aguantarme las ganas de insultarla y castigarla por creerse mejor que yo?

Al parecer no.

Estúpido, estúpido Merlín. Viejo estúpido que no sirve para nada.

El no sabe lo que es tener que ser Draco Malfoy, tan pulcro, frío y elegante. Que era la envidia de mujeres y hombres.

El no lo sabía.

Prepárate Merlín, cuando vaya arriba te romperé la cara, pero antes… Te cortaré esa asquerosa barba que tienes.

Que no es sexy.

Seguí a Madame Pomfrey hasta su oficina luego de la no agradable sugerencia de Granger.

-Señor Malfoy,- Comenzó con voz autoritaria mientras se sentaba en una silla y me señalaba con una mano la silla enfrente a esta, carraspeo y continuo hablando.- Entiende usted por lo que está pasando Granger, ¿no? – Asentí mientras la miraba fríamente. – Bueno pues, es necesario que usted evite… ¿Como decirlo? Sí, que evite rechazarla. Ya que esto le causará un dolor físico aparte de emocional. Si ella sufre mucho de rechazo, llegará a circunstancias inimaginables para usted, y para ella. - Ahora la voz de la enfermera decrépita que enfermo a la estupida castorcita, se oscureció tratando de darme miedo. Patético. – Hermione puede intentar matarse si usted no finge corresponderle el sentimiento.

Madame, sé las consecuencias de la Amortentia, Granger no es la única inteligente.- Le dije con hastío, La enfermera me fulminó con la mirada. Yo solamente la miré como si fuera un bicho.

-Bien, señor Malfoy.- Escupió mi apellido y me miro con una ceja alzada.- Le pediré algo que jamás he pedido a nadie. Miéntale. – La miré sin ninguna expresión aunque por dentro estaba helado. – Dígale que la ama y que se casaran, porque no estoy segura de que el tiempo que yo les dije sea el verdadero. – Trague saliva esta vez convertido en un iceberg.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Cuestioné, rogando que en mi voz no se notara el ligero temblor que sentía.

Quiero decir, que es muy difícil que se encuentren los elementos necesarios para el antídoto ahora, en plena Guerra.- Pomfrey dio un suspiró e hizo una pausa dramática. La miré colérico. – Severus no está en condiciones de ir por Londres buscando los elementos. Es probable que Granger, esté así también durante la guerra.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Y negué firmemente.

-No puede, ella querrá luchar.- La enfermera me miró de manera obvia.

-Si ese es el caso, usted la convencerá de que ella no luche.

-Madame Pomfrey, yo si lucharé y si yo lo hago ella querrá…- Me corté, trague mis palabras y me levanté lentamente. Tenía a una sangre sucia, ratón de biblioteca en mis manos. Ella sería algo así como mi esclava.

-Señor Malfoy, le ruego de todo corazón que piense bien que va a hacer cuando llegue el momento, Hermione es una buena persona y lastimosamente lo ha visto a usted antes que a nadie. Le voy a pedir que sea conciente de este hecho y de que de usted depende de la buena salud física y mental de su compañera de torre. – Me miró severamente y después siguió con su perorata.- Avisaré a Dumbledore y a los profesores de casa. Le vuelvo a repetir. Miéntale, pero trátela con respeto. No le deje ir más allá de lo que usted considera. Y por sobretodo, trate de que las personas no se enteren, si se enteran Hermione será la burla de todos.- Termino ella con voz triste. La miré un segundo y la entendí. Falló y por ese fallo la salud de una alumna corría peligro. Me alegraba de que estuviera triste. Por ella tendría que soportar hasta quien sabe cuando a la hechizada sangre sucia. – Puede retirarse. Por favor, no atiente contra la salud de su compañera.

-No lo haré, la cuidaré. Ella es mi responsabilidad.- Dije lo más maduro que podía. Era cierto que me encantaba verla molesta y que no era de mi agrado. Pero no dejaría que muriera y menos por una estúpida poción.

_**End Draco Malfoy POV.**_

•*•

_**Hermione Granger POV.**_

Me senté en el suelo de la enfermería mientras meditaba acerca de lo que me estaba pasando. Estaba Hechizada, enamorada de Draco Malfoy. El ser más perfecto, hermoso, bueno y elegante, mi perfecto príncipe azul de ojos grises como el cielo de Londres y hermoso cuerpo. Y su cabello tan lacio como ninguno que caía libremente sobre su frente en un fino flequillo. Con su piel tan suave y sus rasgos de realeza. Suspiré como una estúpida.

Maldita Amortentia.

Aunque, me gustaba sentir esto, mariposas en la panza cuando lo besaba, un mareo cuando lo tocaba y abrazaba, esas ganas irrefrenables de no dejarlo salir nunca de la habitación. El me amaba también sentía lo mismo, lo sé, lo siento.

El tenía que sentir lo mismo. Era mi amor y yo era el suyo.

Y nos casaríamos sí, pero todavía era muy pronto para hablar de eso.

¿Qué estaría hablando con Madame Pomfrey que yo no podía saber? ¿Sabía que estaba hechizada, enamorada de mi perfecto Dragón, que escondían? No veo la hora de que salga y que podamos ir a _nuestra_ sala común.

Ooooooh, se oye tan bien, "_nuestra_", _nuestra _casa, _nuestra_ sala, _nuestro_ cuarto_, nuestros_ hijos, _nuestras_… _Nuestras _¿mesas?

No importa, ¡todo era nuestro! Nuestro, de ambos, mío y de él.

Volví a suspirar como una loca demoníaca y me resigne, la poción era más fuerte que la antigua Hermione que aún vivía allí.

-Ya qué…- Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré mis ojos mientras sentía en el pecho el amor que profesaba la poción hacia Draco, en mis venas, en mi sangre, en mi piel.

-Granger, - Su voz me saco del ensimismamiento, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me levante de un tirón. Le sonreí y lo abracé por el cuello. Sentí como se tensó.

-Hola amor.- Pese a que la Hermione antigua me rogaba piedad yo le besé en la boca, apretándolo contra mi. Era maravilloso, perfecto, sincronizado. Draco apretó mi cintura con una mano, acariciando mi espalda con la otra.

Lo apreté aun más sin querer romper el beso. Aunque finalmente Draco me separó de sus labios, le sonreí y bese su barbilla hasta darle atención a su fino cuello, besandolo, lamiendolo. Oí a Draco suspirar.

-Granger, vamos a la sala común ¿sí?- Deje de besarlo y lo miré con mala cara. El me dio una media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Está bien amor, lo que tu quieras.- Bese sus labios por ultima vez, con dulzura y amor y luego lo agarré de la mano, suspirando.

¡Cuanta ilusión caminar de esta manera con el futuro padre de mis hijos! Todo el mundo sabría que el era mio. Solo mio.

•*•*•*•*•

**Primero y principal: SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO HASTA AHORAAAAAAAAA, lo siento mucho ¡ es solo qué, se me fue la inspiración y la verdad no tenía tiempo ni la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo. Acá está el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. **

**Para el otro prometo que no tendrán que esperar demasiado. Muchos besos. **

**Mila. **


End file.
